Arnold Shortman/Appearances
Arnold Escapes From Church (claymation short) *The Arnold Waltz (claymation short) *Arnold Rides His Chair (claymation short) *Arnold (pilot episode) *1. Downtown as Fruits / Eugene's Bike *2. The Little Pink Book / Field Trip *3. Arnold's Hat / Stoop Kid *4. Helga's Makeover / The Old Building *5. 6th Grade Girls / The Baseball *6. Heat / Snow *7. Operation Ruthless / The Vacant Lot *8. The List / Haunted Train *9. Mugged / Roughin' It *10. Door #16 / Arnold as Cupid *11. Benchwarmer / Cool Jerk *12. Das Subway / Wheezin' Ed *13. Tutoring Torvald / Gerald Comes Over *14. Spelling Bee / Pigeon Man *15. Olga Comes Home / Sally's Comet *16. Abner Come Home / The Sewer King *17. False Alarm / World Records *18. Magic Show / 24 Hours To Live *19. Part Time Friends / Runaway Float *20. Arnold's Christmas *21. Helga's Boyfriend / Crush on Teacher *22. Hall Monitor / Harold's Bar Mitzvah *23. Couch Wittenberg / Four-Eyed Jack *24. Tour de Pond / Teachers' Strike *25. Arnold's Valentine *26. Biosquare / Partners *27. The Big Scoop / Harold's Kitty *28. Arnold Saves Sid / Hookey *29. Save the Tree / New Teacher *30. Ransom / Ms. Perfect (does not speak) *31. Monkey Business / Big Caesar *32. The High Life / Best Friends *33. Longest Monday / Eugene's Pet *34. Mudbowl / Gerald Moves Out *35. Freeze Frame / Phoebe Cheats *36. Helga's Love Potion / Gerald's Secret *37. Steely Phil / Quantity Time *38. Eating Contest / Rhonda's Glasses *39. Eugene Goes Bad / What's Opera, Arnold? *40. Arnold's Halloween *41. The Aptitude Test / Oskar Gets a Job *42. Curly Snaps / Pre-Teen Scream *43. Stinky Goes Hollywood / Olga Gets Engaged *44. Crabby Author / Rich Kid *45. Helga Blabs It All / Harold the Butcher *46. Arnold Betrays Iggy / Helga and the Nanny *47. Dangerous Lumber / Mr. Hyunh Goes Country *48. Arnold's Room / Helga vs. Big Patty *49. Career Day / Hey Harold! *50. Casa Paradiso / Gerald's Tonsils *51. Phoebe Takes the Fall / The Pig War *52. Best Man / Cool Party *53. Sid's Revenge / Roller Coaster *54. Grandpa's Birthday / Road Trip *55. Arnold & Lila / Grand Prix *56. Arnold's Thanksgiving *57. Girl Trouble / School Dance *58. Helga's Show / The Flood *59. School Play *60. Parents Day *61. Eugene's Birthday / Stinky's Pumpkin *62. Dinner for Four / Phoebe Skips *63. Full Moon / Student Teacher *64. Big Gino / Jamie O In Love *65. The Beeper Queen / Oskar Can't Read? *66. Headless Cabbie / Friday the 13th *67. Helga's Parrot / Chocolate Turtles *68. Love and Cheese / Weighing Harold *69. It Girl / Deconstructing Arnold *70. Grudge Match / Polishing Rhonda *71. Veterans Day *72. Back to School / Egg Story *73. Weird Cousin / Baby Oskar *74. Helga Sleepwalks / Fighting Families *75. Monkeyman! / Buses, Bikes, and Subways *76. Grandpa's Sister / Synchronized Swimming *77. Helga's Masquerade / Mr. Green Runs *78. Helga on the Couch *79. Dino Checks Out *80. Summer Love *81. Sid The Vampire Slayer / Big Sis *82. Gerald's Game / Fishing Trip *83. Bag of Money / Principal Simmons *84. New Bully on the Block / Phoebe Breaks a Leg *85. Stuck in a Tree / Rhonda Goes Broke *86. Helga's Locket / Sid and Germs *87. Beaned / Old Iron Man *88. Ghost Bride / Gerald vs. Jamie O *89. Suspended / Ernie in Love *90. Arnold Visits Arnie / Chocolate Boy *91. Harold vs. Patty / Rich Guy *92. The Racing Mule / Curly's Girl *93. On the Lam / Family Man *94. Phoebe's Little Problem / Grandpa's Packard *95. A Day in the Life of a Classroom / Big Bob's Crisis *96. Married *97. Timberly Loves Arnold / Eugene, Eugene! *''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' *98. April Fool's Day *99-100. The Journal *''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie'' Category:Appearances